vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kecleon (Mystery Dungeon)
Summary In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series, Kecleon serves as shopkeepers throughout the entire franchise. These Kecleon Shops exist to assist players through their game by offering various food items, TMs, and other goods. Items can also be sold to Kecleon Shop for Poké, the in-game currency. Kecleon either set up shop in towns or in the mystery dungeons themselves. Anyone who is foolish enough to steal from a Kecleon in a mystery dungeon will be labelled by the Kecleon as a thief (which will get the attention of nearby enemies) and will be chased and attacked by the Kecleon while other Kecleon appear to help apprehend the thief. Powers & Stats Tier: At least 7-A Name: Kecleon Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies, presumably male in town shops Age: Varies Classification: Pokémon, Shopkeeper, Color Swap Pokémon Powers & Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invisibility (Can make its entire body blend into its background), Stealth Mastery, Superhuman Speed (Is always in a state of double speed), Summoning (Can summon other Kecleon to assist it in battle), Power Nullification (Disables Escape Orbs to prevent escape), Transmutation (Transforms all items in one's possession into Plain Seeds upon defeat), Adaptation (Via Color Change and Camouflage), Body Control (Able to use its long tongue as a weapon), Sound Manipulation (Via Screech), Teleportation (Able to warp to the player's location when they leave a Kecleon Shop), Enhanced Senses (Via various IQ skills), Healing (Via Self-Curer), Energy Manipulation (Via Psybeam and Synchronoise), Earth Manipulation (Via Ancient Power), Darkness Manipulation (Via Shadow Claw), Duplication (Via Substitute), Status Effect Inducement (Via Lick and Psybeam), Statistics Amplification (Via Ancient Power), Statistics Reduction (Via Tail Whip and Screech), Non-Physical Interaction, Limited Immunity to Soul Manipulation and Ectoplasm Manipulation (Ghost type moves), Sleep Manipulation as well as other moves depending on its type Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Able to easily overpower other high-level, fully evolved Pokémon, such as Charizard and Ampharos) Speed: At least Relativistic (Pokémon of this caliber can dodge Fling, which should be faster than Seismic Toss, as it doesn't require going against gravity or throwing heavy, unwilling, beings. Able to keep up with Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Mountain level+ (Are feared by many a would-be thief due to their ridiculously high stats) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range using its tongue, tens of kilometers with certain attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Very high. Many Kecleon run successful businesses, and are smart enough to coordinate with each other to apprehend thieves. In Super Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, several Kecleon even guard the stairs to the dungeon to prevent anyone from escaping Weaknesses: The red zigzag stripe across its midsection cannot turn invisible. It is weak against Fighting-type attacks, but this can change depending on its type Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Color Change:' If Kecleon takes damage from a move, it will change its own type to the same type as the move used to damage it. (For instance, if hit with a Fire-type move, it will become a Fire type.) Moves *'Thief:' Kecleon charges forward and attacks the opponents, while simultaneously swiping the opponent's item. *'Tail Whip:' Kecleon wags its tail cutely, making the opponent less wary of it and lowering their Defense stat. *'Astonish:' Kecleon attacks its opponent while shouting in a startling fashion, possibly causing its opponent to flinch. *'Lick:' Kecleon licks the opponent with its long tongue, possibly inducing paralysis on its opponent. *'Scratch:' Kecleon uses its sharp claws to attack the opponent. *'Bind:' Kecleon uses its tongue to wrap up its opponent, dealing damage over time. *'Shadow Sneak:' Kecleon extends its shadow and attacks the opponent from behind, almost always managing to hit first. *'Feint:' Kecleon hits the opponent, getting past barriers like Protect and precognition like Detect. *'Fury Swipes:' Kecleon rakes its claws on the opponent multiple times in rapid succession, with less power. *'Feint Attack:' Kecleon draws in its opponent, and strikes them while their guard is down, always hitting its target. *'Psybeam:' Kecleon fires a peculiar ray at its opponent, sometimes inflicting confusion on its opponent. *'Ancient Power:' Kecleon attacks with a prehistoric power, which may sometimes boost all of its stats after it's used. *'Slash:' Kecleon slashes at its opponent with its claws, sometimes dealing double damage to its opponent. *'Camouflage:' Depending on Kecleon's location, it can change its typing to match its environment (For instance, in the SBA location of Central Park, New York, Kecleon would become a Grass type). *'Shadow Claw:' Kecleon forms a sharp claw made from the shadows and strikes at its opponent. *'Screech:' Kecleon emits a horrid screech, lowering the opponent's Defense harshly. *'Substitute:' By using a portion of its health, Kecleon can create a clone of itself that can serve as a decoy to the opponent. However, certain status moves, as well as sound-based attacks, can bypass this. *'Sucker Punch:' As the opponent is readying an attack, Kecleon can rush up to it and land an attack on them first. This attack fails if they aren't attacking. *'Synchronoise:' By using an odd shock wave, Kecleon can deal damage to any Pokémon that's the same type as it in a very wide area. Gallery Kecleon Shop artwork PSMD.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Pokemon Category:Reptiles Category:Lizards Category:Invisibility Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Summoners Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Sound Users Category:Energy Users Category:Earth Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Healers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 7